Sam's lost sanity
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: sam's mother has had enough of her, and is sending her to england. see how sam copes, sorry this short @ the mo, if i get reviews i will add to it.
1. Chapter 1

**enjoy, and please please please please please please please please please please (I think there is enough please's) so please read and review or I will think this is rubbish and take this down.**

**It doesn't even have to be positive comments but it can even be critisms (but please be nice)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAMANTHA!" screamed Sam's mother Teresa, "I WANT YOU DOWN THOSE STAIRS THIS INSTANT!"

Sam who at that precise moment had just finished writing down a few ideas for the web show ICarly, rose from her desk which was covered in 30 or more, empty packets of ham, you see Sam had a constant craving for meat and her favourite was ham, it also meant that any money that came into her possession was either spent on ham or on a bet against Freddie, which was very rare so it was almost always spent on ham, climbing over the mountain of clothes that were strewn near the end of the bed to get to the door Sam began thumping down the carpeted stairs to see what her mother wanted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHER?" She asked with her voice laced in sarcasm

"well I want you to tell me the reason why you decided it was acceptable, to go up to Miss Brigg's desk just before she got ready to play her bag pipes you had the audacity to grab them from her hands cut it up with scissors and then flee from the classroom as well as the school premises?" during this Sam had a massive grin on her face. "You can take that grin off, young lady. AND I am waiting for an answer!"

"Well…. It was for the best, I mean come on, no one wanted to hear it,and…."

"and what? You didn't mean it, well I am sorry Sam but I don't want to hear it, I want you to go up stairs and pack up your clothes and anything that is important to you!"

"why?" sam asked too shocked to guess why.

"why? Why? You young lady have been booked on the next flight to England, as you are being sent to live with your Aunt Marguerite. AND no you don't get to say good-bye to your friends. Say goodbye to ICarly as you will not be allowed have any contact with anyone of your friends when you get there as all electronic devices will be confiscated from you. Oh and I forgot to tell you, you have been enrolled into an all girl catholic private school."

Might as well leave it there. Hope you liked and **WOW it was longer than I intended, please forgive me if this is crap as I haven't done English since the end of year 11 because I dropped it, at least something is still remembered from my years of compulsory English from the such an early age.**

**Please review, it will make my day as most of my day is spent in front of a computer for business and forced to separate me from my sanity and do many pieces of coursework as a result. It is official I have completely lost my sanity I am 100percent insane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is dedicated to my first reviewer, MewNacho thnx so much ur the best**

Dear diary,

Yeah yeah, who would have thought that Sam Puckett would keep a diary, well I do so there! I only write in it when I need to, and well this evening is a time I need to write, get my anger out cos I can't talk with Carly or Freddie for that matter. Let's see where do I start, mum doesn't know how look after her children, she always seems to lug them off to her sister Marguerite over in England, she is a real posh snob. Me being the youngest of 3 girls will be the last of her children to go over there to study as well as the last to go through the ordeal that my two older sisters have gone through. Jenny who is now 23 is the oldest, I haven't seen her since I was aged 5 was the first, she was just like how I am now, rude and always getting into trouble, now she is studying to become a child's psychologist. Mum had sent her over when she was 15, that was way later then I am now so she must really can't handle me at all, then there is Lucy my other older sister, she is two years older than me and she is still over, she was sent over there two years ago. We were so inseparable, since we are closer in age and we only had each other, jut like today mum had completely lost it with her, something to do with her tearing the wall down in the principal's office with I am not exactly sure, anywho before we knew it she was shipped off on the next plane to London England she occasionally sends me letters but that is actually quite rare cos she isn't actually meant to have any contact with me as this is her punishment.

Anyway, the reason why I am in this pickle is because I decided to put miss Briggs' pathetic career in bag piping to an end as I ended up getting the scissors from my school bag and cut up her 'beloved' bagpipes right in front of her and ran from the classroom as well as from school, I knew there was going to be trouble after that but I never thought that it would result in me getting shipped off to England. I have met my aunt as she regularly comes over to Seattle to give my other feedback on how my sisters are doing, sometimes my cousin Rosella accompanies her on these regular visits and she definitely takes after her mum, or as she would call her 'mother', I only call my mum mother if I am in a very bad mood, like last night. Well Rosella always looks down at me, even though I am 6months older than her she acts as if she is older. As you have probably guessed I always find ways to annoy her, what can I say it is in my blood, my mum says the three of us took after our father, he was always getting up to mischief in his youth and she said that a few of our pranks we have done are something he may of done 

then, it must be very hard for her to deal with the fact that he is no longer with us as people would say. Dad was killed when I was 2 years old, no one has ever told me how but only that he was killed end of.

I've nearly packed everything; there are a few things I haven't packed yet and that will probs just be sent over to me in a few months, just what happened with Luce, I wonder what will happen to ICarly now that I will be in another country, mum took away my mobile when she told me about my trip, so I can't even say goodbye to my friends and tell them to replace me on the show. It is now 8.56pm I have half an hour till I am herded to the airport with my mother, she isn't going to be accompanying me there either just like Luce and my guess the same with Jenny. At least I won't have to go through by myself, I am sure that Lucy will help me out unless she has completely changed and has ended up as a real snob and won't want anything to do with me.

Have to go my mum is calling to me, I think she wants to leave earlier. Than planned, wish me luck cos I know I am definitely going to need it, oh yeah this won't be the last time I am going to be writing in here as this may be the only way to vent out my anger.

Sam(antha)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beginning of the drive to the airport was in complete silence, Sam kept glaring daggers at her mother while her mother kept concentrating on the road. 5minutes into the journey they passed Bushwell Plaza, that would be the last time sam would ever see the building.

"sam, you going to thank me in the future, you do know that don't you?" Teresa looked to the side to speak to her daughter while waiting for the lights to change.

"no I won't, your just a lousy mother who can't take care of any of her children, every single one of them you have sent off to your sister, so I won't be thanking you, I will be thanking YOUR sister, my aunt if there is anyone to be thanking." With that said Sam turned away to look out at the Seattle evening, with tears threatening to fall while she thought of her friends that she would be leaving and all her fans that she will feel like she abandoned, her life was there in Seattle and she was never ever going to forgive her mum for doing this to her.

They finally arrived to at the airport; everything was going very fast for Sam's liking because before she knew it she was being escorted to the area where she would wait till she has to get on the plane. After an hour of waiting, Sam made her way to the plane and sat down in the seat that she was assigned.

**Rubbish ending I know, but I am tired as it is 1.31 am over here in England, pls enjoy this chap nxt 1 will b up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY I AM BACK !!!!!!!! THANKS ALOT TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER SO THIS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU :o)

They are:

MewNacho

Katy56789

Fball

RKO-kid 099

iCarlyonlybaby21

thank you 

**also a quick note, i don't know if any other country have half term so i am going to put as sam doesn't no what it is, plus it is going to be the one in October as Halloween falls then.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY THE ONLY THING I DO OWN HOWEVER IS THIS CURRENT STORY, THE COMPUTER I WROTE THIS ON AND THE MEMBERS OF SAMS FAMILY MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!

SO LETS START THE CHAP SO YOU CAN REVIEW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Diary,

I have arrived on England, EURGH!! I absolutely hate it, aunt marguerite sent Marcus to pick me up from the airport, Marcus is her driver. Anyway the airport i was arrived in was London Heathrow, i didn't look at the i arrived at my aunts house but all i can remember is that is was definitely daytime. Once I entered my aunt's house i was informed by joseph her butler that they (meaning my aunt, cousin and Lucy) were waiting for me in the 'drawing room' my first thought was why do you need a whole room to draw in, but i think Joseph must of caught on what i was probably thinking so he explained to me that a drawing room was simply a living room/lounge as sorts. So i followed him and found them, i didn't recognise Lucy at first, she had cut her long hair (which was roughly about the length of mine.) to just below her shoulders, she had changed. I don't think she remembered me or how close we were. I will just have to jog her memory. As soon as i entered the room my aunt who at the time was sitting in the middle on a old armchair with rosella and lucy on the floor either side of her, stood up and approached and i guess she was making notes on my appearance, then she ended up speaking in terms that she didn't understand, she completely and utterly confuzzled me.

After about ten minutes or so it felt, it could of been less than that she turned round to Lucy and instructed her to show me to my new room in her a snobby accent, anyway i followed but not willingly though i was dragging my feet behind her. As soon as we were out of sight Lucy turned round and hugged me, looks like i won't have to jog her memory anytime soon. When we were apart she has a smile on her face, the smile i remembered when we were younger, oh look i am being all sentimental, carrying on before a go further down memory lane, i was glad luce had managed to bounce back to the girl i remembered, call me weird all you want but i felt more at home here with lucy than over in seattle with my own mother. Oh no i am acting all weird again, Sam snap out of.

Lucy carried onto my room, this time i was more willing to move. my room OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS MASSIVE!!!!!!!! I love it i had honestly thought i was going to hate everything here but no, i think i am going to adjust just fine. This room is soooooooooooooooo much better than at home in seattle, i really should stop calling it home. Thinking of Seattle i can't help but wonder how Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Mrs Benson (Marissa) are doing at this precise moment. I also can't help my mind from wandering what will happen to ICarly, i know Carly is the main host but i was the co-host, Freddie, carly and myself made it to what it is today, everyone of us played an important role in the running of it, without anyone of our trio it just won't be the same.

Got to go Lucy just came in to talk

Write later or tomorrow

Sam(antha)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(sams speech is bold)

'sam, how you coping?' lucy asked.

'**i am fine, considering the fact that out mother has sent me here without saying goodbye to my friends!'**

'yikes, not letting you talk to your friends thats horrid, i was allowed to keep on conversing with my best friends.'

'**yeah, well i think she got fed up with sending all three of us away, and it was all kinda getting old'**

'i see what you mean, if you want i can email your friends just to let them know what is happening'

'**that is great thanks' sam smiled at lucy.**

'no probs little sis, i will do what i can'

'**so what is this school like, i mean i am starting on Monday!'**

'no you're not,'

'**what do you mean by no??'**

'well we have half term, this week'

'**erm... what's half term??'**

'a weeks holiday between terms, and it so happens to be this week coming, plus we have Halloween this Friday!'

'**coool'**

'aunt might take this time to equip you properly for school, so be aware.'

'**thanks!'**

Sam and Lucy took the chance to catch up with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to those who reviewed the story, if anyone is a beta reader or knows a beta reader that doesn't mind helping me with this story please let me know.

Once again this chapter is dedicated to them. They are ……

iJulia97

MewNacho

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear diary,

My aunt let me sleep in today, could have something to do with the fact that I only just arrived here yesterday and still getting used to the fact that I am now in England. After finally waking up at 10, I got dressed in the outfit that was laid out for me on the chair in the bay of my window, I know , I know not the Sam you all know, in Seattle I wouldn't of backed down and did what I was told, but aunt scares the hell out of me so yh. I hated the outfit but pinned to the cardigan was a letter saying that I was expected to wear every item listed on the list. The list was

Underwear (well that was a given, thankfully that wasn't chosen for me)

White blouse

Short grey pencil skirt

White socks

Grey woollen cardigan

Black ballet pumps.

The outfit made me look, well horrid it was not casual and it was definitely something I would of expected Carly to wear if she ended up going to Briarwood. With a look of disgrace I made my way downstairs to see if anyone was about, Joseph who saw me walking down went into the drawing room to get my aunt, once she was informed of my presence she met me in the hallway, I was then instructed to go to the dining area for a light breakfast, once seated I was I giving a full 'english' breakfast. It consisted of bacon, eggs, fried or grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread or toast, and sausages. Couldn't quite tell how some of it was cooked. As I was getting into my breakfast, my Aunt sat across from me and told me except for the time I woke up today and what I am eating there is going to be a routine I am to follow and well part of the routine was for a timetable specifically drafted for me is to be read to me every single morning, so I am to know what I am to do. So here is my timetable for today.

10-10.30 eat breakfast

10.30-12 get fitted for new garments.

12-12.30 lunch

12.30-1 free time

1-3 meeting with my new headmistress.

3.30-5 induction at the club/gym apparently I am not in shape and need to lose a bit of weight, I think that is daft, you should really see my cousin lol.

6-6.30 dinner.

6.30-7.30 bath

7.30-9 free time, a chance to rewind.

9 sleep. As if I am actually going to sleep then, it is now…… quarter to eleven.

I might as well take you through everything here we go.


End file.
